User talk:Time hedgehog
'' DON'T BE A TROLL THAT'S MY JOB'' User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:25, April 12, 2015 (UTC) all times This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, April 29, 2015 (UTC) noice! i really need to clean mine too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Same although I listen to music more often while I drawww This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) That's okay, Time! I've had a lot of tests to do recently too so I completely understand. BUT OOOOH FURRY NYRO x VOID AND MAGIC SHIPPING? Sounds pretty taste-ee This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC) B! ADMIT UR FEELS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:14, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Awwewweew that's so cute! IT'S ADORAAAABLR LOL 5 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wait what?! I thought my message sent to you! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) awwww dat's sweet :3 imagine him in it lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) awwww how kawaii ^ . ^' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) o wowow ;) LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:33, May 3, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAY NO TSUNDERE-NESS :333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) u 2 r perfect together This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) i think u work babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) if it's love you gotta ignore the haters and focus on your feelings dearie because true love don't die This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) awwwwww :333 OTP! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) SOUNDS YUMMY <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) YEAH BABE YOU'VE DEFINITELY IMPROVED I LOVE IT i bet nyro will too ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) kiss him n watch da sparks flyyy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:25, May 4, 2015 (UTC) AWWWWW :3 now shorts This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) daaaang fourth degree? gonna need some ice for dose burns babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) awwww a little PDA B))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah PDA means public display of affection This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Dimentio is willing to kiss you whenever lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Poor Dimentio lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Awwwwwww :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) daaaaaang dat end ;) deepened kissies This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) NOW FOR THE SHORTS 02:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) have fun babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:31, May 5, 2015 (UTC) mr. clean This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ooooh noice This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:16, May 5, 2015 (UTC) oki ^ - ^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) SO. CUTE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:18, May 5, 2015 (UTC) his hat's pretty hard to draw This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) he has spiky hair in ur canon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC) cool :3333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) AWWWW that one's cute too! i like the pose! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) anybody who hates time is derp This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) time sphere!? :o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) oh okay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) he's got lots of powaws This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) o: that's a long time This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) wowow! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) LOL NYRO DID THAT? n u gettin flustered ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) LOL KAWAII This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I: oh Kay I'll tell her dat. That must suckkk LOL 5 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Heyyyyy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) yuck! sounds boring This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) yeah… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) It's okay, math sucks for me too :/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:56, May 6, 2015 (UTC) aggggh that sucks D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ssame D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) awwww :3 the french This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) i looked it up ;) it's sweet This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC)